Rescue
by Attack 224
Summary: "Tabuu...back Some of you were captured and endured torture and pain beyond imagine...While others are tear away from their friends and beloveds." REWRITTEN after chapters 3 . R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

He who doesn't own Legend of Zelda, shalln't own Super Smash. Yeah, I know shalln't isn't a word. I'm still taking grammar lesson, people adn you really blame a kid for using big manly words like the and at? Skip to the 5th paragraph, if you don't like explainations.

**...:..CHAPTER 1: Escape...:...**

Zelda screamed.

The searing agony that seized her mind remain for the shortest moment, and in that instant she found what she had been seeking. Peace.

Over the days of interrogation and examination she had used every single ounce of her intellect, to somehow overcome the blinding pain. It was a technique she had used against those monsters. By thinking of her lost paradise, she had blocked the pain.

During the last 3 encounters with the strange sub-space aleins, she had been losing her memory as well as her physical strength to survive. However, it was her will that gave her the chance to withstand the burning pain. It was there, she knew, inflamed nerves protesting about the alien energies coursing through her very own mind, probing it, seeking insights into her very own being. She had learned to ignore the cruel, harsh attacks due to the same treatment she had received from a certain evil emperor. But she will never recover from the mental assaults, for they were attacking the root of her power, the unique intelligence that had made her a supreme magician and ruler on her home world.

The sub-space creatures lacked any mercy and ripped open her thoughts like a bear pulling apart a stump for honey. A lesser mind would have been destroyed beyond recovery on the first assault. Zelda had nearly been reduced to a idiot after the 2nd assault, losing some of her memories as well. Still, she fought back even though she knew there was no chance of survival. But it was nice to have a little bit of hope. She had become insane once in her caged prison, writhing in pain and fear trying to tackle the metal chains that bound her body. She had lost the memory of a certain someone. A special someone that she had loved. And it was that which powered her will and determination.

Her ability to ignore the terrible assaults and focus on that tiny hope had kept her sane. From there she formed a plan. Unless the beasts possessed finer skills than what she had endured so far, she had a slim chance of escaping. She had risked enough body awareness to ensure that her breathing was slow and shallow. She had faked unconsciousness and now she await for her captors to leave. She knew that the sub-space creatures were nothing but clumsy pinheads for she had learned more of her captors than they had about her. This was sure to work. And she could be reunited with her special someone.

She heard them leave the room, but she still kept her eyes closed. And then the clarity returned along with pain. She fought back the urge to cry out, and used deep breathing and mental discipline to manage the agony.

She lay upon a slab of stone, but the stone had its own evil nature, a sense of energy alien to Zelda. Simply touching it was uncomfortable, and she was strapped to it without the benefit of clothes. She was drenched in perspiration and was nauseous. Her muscles were about to cramp with her limbs restrained. She employed every trick at her disposal to control the urge, calm herself and let the pain go away.

She open her eyes. As she expected her captors were gone. For a second, she fear that there was still one of them remaining. Sometimes they spoke to her in their language chatting as if she was their guest. Other times they subjected to physical violence.

Zelda concentrated within the depths of her power, allowing her mental 'fingers' to release the cold, hard, metal chains that bound her. It took almost no effort at all. She sat up slowly, feeling a little pleased withherself. She was eager to stand up and fell back down. She gasped at this, because she now realize how filthy, bloody, and hungery she was. For about 5 days, the sub-space creatures had not fed her nor had they given her some time to clean herself. All they did was humilated her and caused her pain.

She managed to get back up on her feet and took several experimental steps. The pain was so intense, and she could see the chain marks on her ankles and wrists, but she never backed down. After practicing getting her senses up, she was ready. She stood in front of the metal door and focus on it, drawing her mental powers to unlock and open the door. She muttered a hoarse, rasped spell and a click was heard. She licked her dry lips and walked out into the empty halls. Her eyes scan each room and she found long black robes in which she placed them on.

Zelda had no problem walking around naked, for the creatures did not know the difference between themelves and the human-related race. But she had put on the robes only because it was cold. She wandered around, searching for some kind of exit to this never ending maze. Suddenly, a figure approached her.

It was one of those sub-space creatures. Zelda quickly flatten herself against the wall. He walked by her and then stop, for he had sensed her filthy stench. He turned and faced the Zelda's magic. She was so unsure of herself now, for she had not used her powers in such a long time. She waited for the familiar feeling of the energy going through her body, gently. Instead, it came out fast and furious, hurting her and the creature. She stumbled backward as he fell down to her feet, dead. She could only guess that her power also was eager to get out of this place. She kicked the metal creature with full force and pulled back with anger. (_Why did I made everything metal?)_

"Dammit!" she cried, rubbing her bare feet. In that instant, she felt a wave of exhaustion settle on her and she fell. The attack and the amount of magic she had forced to come out was too much for her. She felt warm hands capture her. She gasped when she saw a tall young man in green clothes. He was dark, dirty, and sullen but when he saw her, his eyes shone. Who was he again? She could not tell, for she had become unconscious by then.

By the time she came to, she saw the light and all of its glory. She blinked once, then twice, then closed her eyes again. Surely, this was a trick. She had been in that sub-space dome for nearly a week, without any food, support, or any light. She opened her eyes again, sat up, and saw that this was no trick. She was out of the sub-space dome, and for a moment all of her pain, fear, agony, and uncertain left her.

She lay in a opened grass field, with trees and such. Zelda turned around and around amazed at the world's beauty in a way she had always known before. Butterflies and birds filled the blue sky with a heavenly grace. She spotted a man laying on the grass near her, admiring nature's true beauty also.

She looked at him for a while, trying to remember the face. For only 5 days, she had it had been a year during her visit in the dark, lifeless sub-space. Her mouth slowly formed the name.

"Ike."Even at that whisper, the man opened his eyes and came to her side. Zelda took note of his apparels. He wore a tattered blue tunic with a brunt red cape attached similar to his red . He had an armor on too, a dull one from too much use in battles. The man was from Crimea, she remembered.

"Your highness, is there something wrong?" His voice was kind and welcoming, his eyes in a worried look.

Princess Zelda smiled at him and gave him a hug. She needed support and warmth to see that this was real. Ike was aghast, slowly comforting the princess. She had nothing on except very loose rags from the dungeons and that was not a proper thing for a woman of royalty to wear. He touched her bare back with a uneasily, feeling the cold and pale skin.

Several moments passed before she finally let go. Ike gave a small smile to her. "Welcome back, your highness." Zelda smiled and nodded, too tired to speak. The two sat together for a while, both in awkward silence. It wasn't until and certain blond man in green clothes came did she spoke. He approached her with a angel and a pink, cute blob.

"Princess Zelda!" Link waved, running with a bright smile on his face. Ike stood up and Zelda waved back.

"Ah, the legendary _Hero of Time_." Her voice was a harsh, dry rasp due to the lack of using it. "Good afternoon, Link."

Link gave a small chuckle at his title and sat down next ot her.

"Did you find him?" Ike asked, with a worried look on his face. Pit sighed and shook his head, full of regrets. Kirby had a sad look on his cute little face too. Ike fell back down to his bottom and lean against the tree trunk, looking quite sad.

"We searched everywhere, but had to return because those _creatures _were after us. We ran through the halls and glanced at the corpses. I was freaked out, Kirby was scared half to death." Pit placed a hand on Ike's shoulder. The blue- haired man shooked his head and replied: "It's alright. We shall continue to search again after the little princess has fully recovered." He glanced over to Zelda.

"Who are you searching for?" she asked.

All 4 stared at her. None replied.

"POYOI!" At the first sight of the Hyilian princess, Kirby, the innocent little pink blob of the stars (1), came running towards her, arms outstretched. He gave her a big bear hug. Zelda felt her poor heart warm up, all of her wounds healed and her mind becoming stronger then ever. Her voice strengthen and she began to speak.

"I have missed you too, Kirby." She rubbed his head. Kirby gave a giggle at her touch and began to chase the butterflies in the field. Her eyes stayed on Kirby for a while then turned her attention onto the angel. Pit seemed really polite and bowed to her.

"Good afternoon." He said looking up. "My princess, you look and seem in good health, and it is pleasing to know."

Zelda smiled. "Pit, enough with that. You know you can call me just Zelda. You are like family to me and so there is no need for formalities."

Pit smiled. "You have been treating me too well. How would the others respond to this?" He gave a little chuckle.

"Well, they had said that the princess is losing her tastes for royalty and proper etiquette and at this rate, how will she ever find a worthy and suitable man to be king?" Link broke in, giving in a little chuckle as well. Zelda gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"I suppose he is right." Zelda was still smiling. She looked down at what she was wearing. The dirty robes she was wearing was nothing but rags. She had only wrap herself around it covering only what had to be covered. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Link looking at her.

"There is a small river just about 10 minutes from here." Pit seem to read her mind. "And we brought some clothes for you just in case."

"You all are too kind." she turned to Link who quickly looked away.

"I'll go get it."He stood up and went to his horse, Espona.

A few moments later, she stood in the river, water at her shoulders. She often would ducked down and take a long swim for fear if any of the men were looking at her. If they were, they would get a full blast of her magic at them.

It was strange. Their presence was warming and welcoming. To her, it felt as if she had seen them in some kind of a dream. It has been so long. She burst into the air again, drawing in great, deep breaths and found herself laughing- everything had become strangely clear. Her mind had cleared and she could focus on her power more easier than before.

She had ducked down in the water again to hide her deep blush, when Link came with her new clothes. Even from a far distance, she could see his bright blush under his deep tan. It was funny. The two have met each other several times and yet, none of those times have they had any feelings for each other. It was when they were really close to each other or when she is reflecting on what had happened during the last few days did she began to feel for him. She had missed him.

At dinner, when the all crowd around the warmth of the fire, she whispered a thank you in his ears. A thank you of the rescues that he has done for her and her kingdom and for standing for her every time she falls.


	2. A kiss from a rose

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I am so sorry for the confusion of the story. Usually there is some kind of introduction of what happens before or a flashback to explain the situation. Hehehe flashback's here, guys.FYI Zelda is NOT my fav character nor Link (I suck at him so bad), its Marth, DUH. ****Okay I'll shut-up now.**

**...:Chapter 2: Kiss from a rose :...**

Zelda laid, staring out into the heavens, deep in her reveries. It was the 3rd day she had spent in the wilds with her rescuers. She had spent some of her leisure trying to recover from her time in the Sub-space. Of course, she knew she wouldn't, _couldn't_, fully recover. It was all too cruel, brutal, cold that at some nights she awoke screaming in the middle of the night, covered in sweat. She did have grown stronger day by day thanks to Link and Kirby. The two had tried their best to heal her, to comfort her. She was glad whenever she saw them. They were the finest friends she could have. Ike and Pit often comes by to help her too, but they mostly hung around the fields, enjoying their surroundings.

She breath in deeply and felt the stillness around her. She could hear the men's laughter and Kirby's confusion; the bird's chirping and the wind rustling gentally her hair and dress. She could see the mountains, the rivers, the beauty of nature even though her eyes are closed. This was the kind of Magic that had inspire her to do many things. It gave her wisdom, power, confidence, and hope.

_Without hope we would all be gone_. She thought quietly.

She focus on the Magic. She allowed it to run and pass through her body. It relaxed her. It was no longer the uncontrolled burst of power that had hurt her back in the Sub-space dome. No. It was the same, familiar feeling that she had experienced when she pictured herself with Link or of her beautiful kingdom. Oh...Hyrule.

She swallowed a lump in her throat when she remember what had happened to Hyrule and how she had come in the custody of the sub-space creatures. It was so unexpected, so overwhelming, so powerful. It filled the princess with a raging anger of why she couldn't do anything during that time. Why was she so helpless? She had seen the people die, of how the ruthless monster laughed their horrible laughs. So why didn't she attack? Why didn't she aid the people? Her people?

A warm hand touched her forehead and she opened her eyes to see Link, smiling. He had a worried look on his face. Zelda sat up and tried to smile back but the very memories overwelm her.

"Are you well?" Link asked, his smile falling bit by bit. Zelda looked at him and hugged her legs, staring out into the beautiful fields. Butterflies spread and filled the sky with an amazing grace. In the distance, she could Pit and Kirby laughing at Ike for trying to catch and ride a wild bull. He caught it but then he flew 5 feet high in the sky and landed on his bottom. Zelda gave a small chuckle at his idiocy. She knew he was showing off.

"Princess," Link's quiet voice brought her back. She sighed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Link." She said. "I was just...wondering." She bit her bottom lip. "It was my fault."

"About what?" He sat next to her.

"About Hyrule."

Link shook his head. "No. It was no ones fault." She turned away.

"I am the Hryulian princess. It was my duty to protect my kingdom as well as its people." Zelda choked up tears. "I have failed." A silence filled between the two.

"Zelda, it was not your fault. Believe me." Link's eyes were determined, though Zelda scoffed at it. "You are not the only one who blames herself about the incident." He waited for her to looked at him, before he lay on the grassy ground.

"I, myself, often thought of why haven't I been there when the sub-space matter fell upon Castle town? I knew it was going to happen and yet I stood, frozen, watching the citizens getting killed, the buildings set on fire, the bravest soldiers fall, _my_ princess getting kidnapped." He shook his head. "It took me forever to get the problem over. I kept blaming myself, until I found you.

"You seem to cease the battle in my head. Everything was clearer and I could see that it was no ones fault. It was fate." He glanced at her and sat up. "Please, Princess, do not blame yourself. Just keep moving forward. There is nothing we can do for the past, but we fix it. We'll make up for it." He touched her face.

Zelda was speechless. She would have ended up crying, for somewhat reason she did not know. She cursed herself for being so helpless; but after what Link had said, she felt somewhat relieved. At this moment, she would have given Link a hug and whisper thank you in his ear. Instead, she found her lips on her knight. _Her_ knight.

Though it was just a small kiss, Link fell back to the ground along with Zelda on him as if it was a giant boulder. It stunned both of them and yet they did not pull away from each other. At last when they did for air, the two were completely speechless. Zelda was shocked at what she just did and Link gasped at this. His face was as red as a ripened apple. The princess supposed she was as red also.

"L-L-Link..." She finally managed. "I-I-I'm so sorry." She looked around, trying to hide her face. She scrambled to her feet and helped Link to his. He still couldn't talk but a smile was forming on his lips.

"L-Link..." Zelda muttered softly. She was surprise when he pulled her close and gave her a long, loving kiss. They pull apart slowly.

"It's alright." He whispered in her ear. "A kiss from a rose."

Zelda smiled softly and gave him another one. The two stood together for a long time under a great oak tree.

...: 00:...

"Hey Ike," Pit called. The mercenary turned around. "Looks like you got some competition."

Ike stared at the two couple for while unable to take in the scene. He swallowed and shrugged. "If she likes him, its fine. I'm not gonna interfere." _Not yet._

"Poyoi. poyoi." Kirby closed his eyes.

"Kirby, it's okay to look." Pit glanced at Ike. He knew the man was going to do something bad. It was now the angel's duty to prevent it.

This

Sucks..

**Hell... Okay I know I screw up the end. But that only makes me human. So who can tell me what the moral of the story is?**


	3. Despair

**Back to the Zelda story. In Hryule. Don't own anything. I only control them and make them do things. And in this chapter, I should really get shot in the head for this. Happy July 4 :)**

**...: Chapter 3: Despair ::...**

**Before, **Hyrule was a majestic place, filled with grassy fields, plains and valleys. Wild animals of all sorts had once ran through as well as the beautiful creatures that had filled the sky. The Hyrulian people had always been known to travel throughout the land for Hyrule was their land as well as the creatures The Castle Town, a quiet and peaceful place, was filled with its hard working and always pleasant commoners. Its town central was the beloved only town that had been part with Hyrule castle and its beautiful princess for centuries. Such a peasant, peaceful, and beautiful place always have its downfall. Everything must have a downfall, for it is natural. No one can live forever. They must fail in order for new life can begin.

As if the spread of Twilight had not been enough, the attack of every kind of monster had descended upon the town yet again. Every Bublin, every ancient demon, the Twilight demons had returned. Even the sub-space creatures had begun to appear in the land. Thieves, mercenaries, and murderers now roamed the land, beating on every defenseless Hyrulian. Families are now fearful of travelling and business is falling. Many of the Hyrulian fought back as best as they could as well the Zoras and the Gorgons. The once peaceful Hyrule Kingdom is now falling apart.

As Twilight fell over the kingdom, people slowly lost their hope as well as their physical body. The enemies were more enhanced and dangerous now that a the princess was overthrown and a new king had settle upon Hyrule. A new age of darkness and chaos had appeared. This time there seemed there was no way of ending it. No end to the new Hyrulian king.

The god of Twilight. The king of Darkness. The Keeper of the Triforce Power.

Gannondorf.

But of course, it wasn't just him who had spread the darkness, for he lacked the Wisdom needed. He was in alliance with Tabuu, the Sub-space mastermind; General Scales the Tatics planner; Zant, his loyal guard; Team Rocket, for their supplies; and the Holy Nightmare Enterprises, for their amazing supplies of demons.

But for now he, Gannondorf, regin Hyrule by himself. He chuckled at himself at being so successful. With that pesty Zelda away and that stupid commoner taken cared of, he enjoyed himself. He sat in the throne room now decorated with his desired designs and decorations. He had terrified the citizens and Zelda's servants into serving him. They are now doing their given duty.

"Sire." He smiled when Impaz, Zelda's old maid handed him a glass of champage. She was under his dark spell aquired during his trip in the Twilight now.

Speaking of Twilight, perhaps he should go and check on his prisoner. His most prized prisoner. The one that he had kidnapped and tortured to hand over her kingdom. Gannondorf stood from his comfortable chair and made his way from the throne room.

Down and down to the servants quarters he went. He wondered how was she? He had given her her needs as she had wished. The poor woman was probably in depressed, due to the 8 month captivity with no escape. Perhaps he could cheer her up. He asked the guards to leave before approaching her cell. He paused for a moment, grinning slightly, then turned the handle.

There she sat on her wooden chair, in bitter resentment, staring out through the steel barred windows. He had stripped away her powers as well as her intention of looks. She wasn't thin but thin enough to be mistaken for a dark bark tree. Her fairly tint blue skin with tribal markings was now dulled to a pale silver blue color. Her use to be long hair vibrant red hair was now a violent shade of violet. She looked bent and sad in her condition. But one thing had never changed, he had noticed when she turned to face him with her flaming eyes, she was still a fierce and brave warrior who would do everything in order to protect her kingdom. Her kingdom that now lay to ruins.

He smiled at her bravery. He knew deep down there was fear. Oh, yes. There was always fear. Fear in everyone. And from his experiences and observations, the Twilight Princess was afraid of losing. She would gamble everything and losing everything. Such idiocy should have her overthrown from her throne. But it seems it wouldn't matter anymore. A new king had emerge and became king of Twilight and that was all he needed to hear.

"Good Evening, your Highness." He mocked, closing and locking the doors behind him. He watched as she stood up, fists clenched and lips tightened.

"Gannondork." She said.

"Now, now, m' Lady. Let's get too mean." he approached her. She stood firmly in her spot even though they were eye to eye. Damn, she was tall, almost taller than him. But that didn't matter for he had the strength, the Power while she had nothing.

"Get Zant off my throne." the Twilight Princess said dangerously. If looks could kill, perhaps that was the end of Gannondorf, but no. He knew that she was still just the same irritant, annoying, little pest calling for her hero as any princess would do.

"Ahh, but m' Lady, the people have taken a liking for him. How would they respond if they see their new responsible and worthy king killed by a lowly and much loathed woman like you?" He braced himself. The princess snapped and tried to punch him with both arms. After catching her arms, she tried to kick him. All the effort worth nothing. It was the searing pain and anger that had taken over her now. He turned her around and pinned his polished boots against her back, ready to kick off her thin arms.

He found himself chuckling at her worthless struggling. "Have you learned nothing? No matter how much you try you can never defeat me, not so much lay a scratch upon me. No one will rescue you; your _Hero of Time_will never come as he had did before. You can never escape." Her struggling had stopped and a shaking of her shoulder began. Gannondorf let go of her and watch as she sank to the ground, sobbing quietly. Her long hair covering half of her face.

"No, no," He heard her whispering herself. "No, he will come. Someone has to come."

He began to grin as he lean in closer and whisper in her ears. She jerked at his musty breath but nonetheless listened. "You are denying yourself, Midna. You keep telling yourself all these things, these fantasy things, just to deny to truth."

"Shut up." Midna closed her eyes. "Get out of here!" She covered her ears.

"You are only saying these things to avoid the facts. The real world."

"Shut UP!" she slapped him away. He caught her hand and made her face him. His smile fade when he found she had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Midna, open them. This is the real world. No one will ever save you. Your kingdom is gone. Your powers are gone. And the Hero of Time is apparently busy with saving with Zelda. Stop living in your fantasy realm."

She opened her eyes slowly, revealing a dying fire, and an innocent pleading look. "Stop." her voice was barely a whisper.

He pushed away a strand of her hair and pull her up to her feet roughly. She staggered and fell back to her chair, trying to pull away from the Gerudo King.

"Barter with me, Midna." He said, his grip on her shoulders tighting. "Barter with me and you won't regret it." When she didn't respond, he added. "They had forgotten you. They all had forgotten you. When you had left did you see his smile. _His _laughter of how glad _he_ was to rid of you finally? _He_ had _loathed_you, my Lady. After you left, he went off with that princess and continued life as if you never existed. Barter with me. I will give you your powers and your freedom back."

There was a long silence before she looked at him again with those piercing, dying red eyes. Immediately, he knew she was under his spell. The ancient spell he had casted upon the army to follow his orders and desires. He knew her answer before she even spoke of it.

"Be it so." said Midna in silence. "I have nothing else to lose."

"And you shan't lose any more. I promise you that." With a wave of his hand, the chain around her ankle broke into pieces. He pulled her up to her feet once again and escorted her out. She was in his trance, anyone could see. The dark Twilight symbols were spreading across her body, as she turned paler.

She had to escape before she was covered in his darkness.

**I'm so sorry. I can't make endings. Yes, for those who already read this, I edit this chapter.**


	4. Speed Chase

**I'm lacking from my details. BTW- The only StarFox game I had ever played was Star Fox Adventures... and I'm not even finished with the stupid game..T.T**

**...:Chapter 4: Speed Chase :...**

**"Don't **stop, now. You almost got it."

A small Arwing plane circled to a landing on the grassy ground. A rather tall but clearly fox emerged from within, removing her helmet as well as wiping the perspiration away. She rub at the dull red suit she wore, for it showed her delicate figures, as she approached another taller brown fox.

"Krystal..." He ran to her, holding out a hand. He took off his communicator with his other free hand, to block out whoever was listening in on what he was about to say to the pilot in training. She was about to avoid him, to run away, until he caught her.

"Hey, Krystal." His emerald eyes shimmered. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head in disappointment, her short crystal blue hair swaying beautifully. A serveal small earrings hung around both of her ears. Her fairly tinted skin presents as a blue fox which was said to promise years of good luck (1). To her partner, it meant years of frustrated struggle of decisions and reasoning.

"Krystal, come on," Fox McCloud tried to give her a peck on the cheeks. She avoid it. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She pulled free and began to walk away. She did told him she wanted to go slow but the fox she was dating happened to be Mr. Speedy. She regretted all of the thoughts she had about him the first time she met Fox McCloud. His good looks, his great charms, his immaculate eyes.

"Krystal." She stopped at his voice. His sweet, sweet voice. She slowly turned to him. "You're not a very good liar."

She sighed. "I'm just... tired. Can we take a break?"

She waited for his smile, his most used charm, it always cheered her up somehow. Surely enough, it was present. It was a small one but it was enough to make herself smile.

"Sure, Lunch time."

:P

The two sat together, under a tall blooming tree. Sakura flowers were blooming beautifully as the two sat, conversing with each other. Fox was mesmerized at her eyes, her immaculate sparkling blue eyes. Krystal was just the same, giggling at the small jokes he made.

"...This is some good sandwich." said Fox, stuffing a sub into his mouth. "Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

Krystal shrugged and ate her own veggie sandwich. It was a beautiful summer's day on Earth. The weather was not too warm nor too cold, there was even a slight breeze in the air that gently brushed the tall grass. In the distance, she could spot a shimmering lake. Perhaps later she could go and take a swim with Fox.

She sighed and looked up into the blue cloudless sky. She hated riding such a complicated contraption such as the arwing. She would rather ride a 6 legged bison (2) than that junk. Fox was training her for a pilot, hoping that they would sail the sky together, but she didn't want to ride on a piece of junk. There was simply too many things to remember, too many warnings, and too many buttons to press.

"Wha-?" She squinted her eyes at the small spark in the sky. That was strange. Perhaps it was a bird? No it was too big to be a bird. It has to be a plane. But there was something weird about the plane.

"Fox-?"

"Krystal?" She turned her attention back to Fox. He was looking up at the sky also. His lips formed a word that she couldn't quite read.

"What is it?" she asked, slightly worried.

He turned to her, his eyes revealing fear though his voice was strong and cheerful. "It's nothing. Are you done yet?"

"Fox...is this one of your-?"

"No..." he sighed. The object was falling as if it was meant to destroy them. It was only a matter of time before they were all crushed. Yet they were sitting peacefully, cleaning up their well prepared lunch.

"Remember...when I got the invitation to the Super Smash Brother's hotel residence?" he stood up, licking his finger, cleaning the mustard away. Krystal nodded, slowly.

"I was always there for you, you know?" she said. "Especially during that evil Masermind regin." her face twitched as the horrid memories past. She couldn't do anything but to serve those insufferable aliens and their evil boss. Fox and the others had called these creatures sub-space creatures and their boss, Tabuu. She heard Tabuu was all powerful and if Masterhand couldn't defeat him no one could. This was proven to be a lie, by the unite of the Super Smash Brothers veterans and other new heroes.

"I think he's back." Fox mumbled. Krystal frozed. The object fell closer.

"No way. Everyone saw the old man die. What you're saying is-"

"That's a sub space ship."

Krystal looked up. Sure enough he was right. There was the sleek and elegent space ship she had thought she would never see again. God, she hated when he was right. She timed the countdown to about 20 minutes .

"We have to get out of here and warn the others." Fox picked up the food basket. Krystal nodded and followed him to the Arwing.

They were half way when it started to snow. In the middle of July. Dark, icy, flaky matter, sub space matter, began to desend upon them as well as filling the air with cold weather. The two began to shiver. This is new.

A sudden sound near the sakura trees, made them turned around. They gasped.

They were at least 5 foot tall, crouching, stomping their giant feets and shaking the earth. Their faces and bodies were concealed and distorted by darkness as well as their shield plates and armors. Fox and Krystal were staring at an army of Twilit mixed with the legions of transformed monsters. They stood frozed, covering their ears from the horrid, piercing screams and moans coming from the creatures. What had happened to the normal sub space creatures?

Krystal stumbled backwards and remembered the arwing behind her. Immediately, she withdraw her staff, in defense stand. Fox glanced at her and pulled out his ray gun. As the two stood their stance, none of them seem to notice a giant Roc (3) swooping in behind them. It blew them to the ground as it flaps its enormous wings, the one that could create tornadoes. Dust flew everywhere.

Then it came, its piercing talons catching nothing but a certain brown fox.

"Fox!" Krystal wiped the dust out of her eyes. She picked herself up and was about go after the Roc until another loud scream went into the air. She turned. She was facing about half a million sub space creatures all by herself.

She pulled herself together, not letting the fear overwhelm her. If fear comes, she would panic and she was then done for. In the corner of her eyes she could see Fox getting carried away, his screams and yells as loud as can be. As she slowly stepped back, she saw a ray gun on the ground. Great, her hero forgot his weapon.

No matter, she had to _rescue_him now. Carefully, she bend down and picked up the gun. Took another step back, another. Until she could feel the cold metal of the Arwing behind her. She counted. The creatures slowly advanced on her, unaware of what she was doing.

At her one, she started to shoot. She shot ed everywhere, between the ranges of her distance with the creatures. After what seems to be enough, she jumped into the arwing.

"Dammit!" She cursed as she put on her helmet and rapidly pressing buttons. She didn't want to fly. All she wanted to was to find Fox. Unfortunately, flying was her only option. Well, there was the sub space creatures to be dealt with...

She needed help and information. Where did these creatures erupted from? Are they attacking or are they kidnapping? Where's Tabuu? Who's involved?

The ship floated and flew. The Roc was nearly out of sight, gripping onto a brown fox, who was wildly waving lilke a manic. As she came closer, she began to fire. It wasn't until she realize, if she hit the bird it would drop Fox down to about 50 stories below.

"Krystal!" A voice yelled in her ears. She nearly jumped. Of course! How could she had forgotten? Fox always wore his communicator.

"Fox?" She steered hard to avoid the rocky terrain the bird was going around by.

"-zzzzz-zz-Whoaaa-zzz!" His voice was being static.

"Fox!" She blasted a rock into pieces.

"Don't-zzzzzzzzzzzzz- shoot!" came his voice. "Go -zzzzzzzzzzzz- get help!"

"What?"

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

"Speedy-"

"GO KRYSTAL!"

"But-"

"YOU -zzzz- CAN'T -zzzzzzzz- CATCH UP!" It was all true. She was about two miles behind.

She stopped the Arwing, letting it float in the air. No, she couldn't, she _wouldn't_leave him behind. But she already was. As the Roc became distant, it turned a sharp turned, sharp as the end piont of her nerves.

Tears began to fall.

Once again..

she...

was

helpless...

**(1) I made it up. There are no such luck from blue foxes. **

**(2) Appa from the Avatar: The last Aribender.**

**(3) It's THAT giant bird from the Legend of Zelda. You know the one you ride on in the Twilight Hylia place? **


	5. Renunion

**Question of the week: Is Shiek a guy or a girl? In OoT they mentioned he was a guy. In Super Smash, Shiek was a girl. This was so confusing that I actually made a funny comic on this. I believe he is a guy but it would ruin the story. Sigh...**

* * *

**...: Chapter 5: Reunion :...**

**Sound** the alarms! Don't let them get away!"

_It was a carefully planned escape. Perfectly flawless. I could have gone out without anyone noticing until...I found _him. He was a waste of time. Bringing him along would ruin everything...

_But oh, how the sight! He was injured, wounded, broken in every way! I...I just couldn't... no...I just couldn't let him stay there. He was nearly transformed into one of those sub space creatures. Darkness distorted half of his body, which he had covered in rags. He was dirty, filthy beyond belief as well as skinny. A part of me wanted to laugh and torture him more, listening to the sound of his strained screams and taste the blood. Oh, how I was lusting for blood!_

_But then, I held myself. If I were to follow my hateful desires, I was one of them, one of those despicable, bloodthristy monsters from a foreign place I couldn't quite place. I was already covered in darkness, so why should I follow them? I had my own state of mind back and I and held the Twilight Crown. I had my magic back, my precious magic and with it I helped the poor man to his feet. He was so thin and pale and weak that it looks like he might have died any second. _

_Yet he held on. He held on to the last piece of hope he had. If I were to fail in _rescuing _him, life was all over for him, as I had thought during my captivity._

_In all of my years, I had not thought that after one of the most vile and dangerous missions completed and I was back home, it would once again strike. I curse the day it had started:_

It had been a normal day, a beautiful beginning of November. I was expecting guests for the evening. Guests that were of the up most importance. I welcomed them, welcomed the mastermind and his beloved followers. They had of the up most proper manners and a wise chosen set of words. I was impressed. They made humors that were hilarious and yet respectful. They seemed peaceful and nicely dressed young men.

Then it came up all of a sudden, out of nowhere. The mastermind that had sat next to me, stood up, unsheathe his long knife, and held it against my throat. By then, his men, revealed their true natures. They were beast, horrible, ugly beasts that to this day remains.

I was confounded, frozen in fear. I had panicked, for I had not sensed this would be coming. I did not know that the mastermind were only polite to take me hostage against my entire kingdom. He demanded me to forfeit the kingdom over to another. A name that I had cursed and destroyed many months ago. A Twilit called Zant.

How I had loathed Zant. He was but a puppet to others, following them to only seek power and lost. He was selfish, crazy, powerful. But he appeared to me that evening. He was one of those followers. He stood, removing his mask and grinning.

"So you have not died." I had said in my most dangerous voice. The mastermind ordered me to stand up. I obliged, trying not to show him I was in fear. Zant ordered every soldiers out of the room and they could do nothing but follow his orders.

After many days of frustration, the mastermind, named Tabuu, finally overthrew and replaced me with Zant, though I denied to forfeit my kingdom. He took me and left the Twilight Realm. Upon coming towards the Light world, he stripped me of my powers, my magic, my life, and left me under the captivity of the one I thought was also dead. Gannondorf.

From there on, I faced constant torture, pure agony, and dangers. Such as now.

_"Hold on," I told the man. I had him under my arm and he limped as fast as he could out of the Southern gate. I, myself was trying to move as fast as I can. "Come on, we're almost there."_

_He panted as we came down the stairs. Only a few more steps can I warp us out of here. _

_"P...pl..please," He said. "Leave me. Yo...you would be better off without m..me." His dull blue eyes were covered by his long hair._

_"N..no," I was as tired as well. I do not know what spell Gannondorf put on me but it is hard to remove. "Listen, we're almost there."_

_Five more steps..._

_"Stop!" The controlled soldiers were behind us, fully armed. I was too tired to cast them off._

_But it does not matter anymore. We were there. I warped us out of Hyrule. Or what was once Hyrule. I teleported the man and I anywhere but where we were. There was a blinding flash of light and then there we were out, free._

_The light burned my eyes and I shield myself. Before I know it, I blacked out._

* * *

"**Heads** up!" A sneak attack!

Link dodged out of the way before, Sheik swiped at him. She was Zelda's more althetic and agile alter ego. Zelda had also been using Shiek as a disguise to escape the territories of her home castle. Not that she didn't enjoy the royalty and luxeries. It was her work and studies she hated.

Zelda had been healing faster than expected, and before Link and Ike knew it she was already having trainig pratice. And she was very good at it. Especially with Pit on her team.

"Nice try!" Ike came upon her, ready to strike. Shiek threw a smoke bomb and disappeared as the end point of his sword smashed the ground. She was once again within the shadows.

"She's good." muttered Ike as he struggle to pull out his sword.

"That's not the even her warm up." Link had seen her practice from dawn until dusk at one point in the forest. She was sweating like crazy when she removed the wrappings around her head. "By the way, thank you."

"No problem." Ike muttered. His hatred for Link deepened though he tries not to shows it. The two of them froze, straining their ears. Shiek was as silent as the still air around them. Both Ike and Link were aiming for Pit but now he seems to have disappeared, only to pop up and shoot a arrow at them once and a while.

"Poyoi! Poyoi!" Everything stopped. The two men exchanged glances of surprise.

"Kirby!" They had forgotten about Kirby. The poor little guy. He was on their side of the practice but ended up lost somewhere within the woods.

"Oh geez, Kirby. Kirby!" Ike called.

"Ike! Link! get over here!" responded Pit's voice. The urgency within his voice could not be no greater. The two sprinted towards Pit's voice.

When they found him, they found Kirby and a few more strangers as well. Sheik, Pit, and Kirby were kneeling next to the invalids. They were probably travellers, then attacked by some demons of such, and then left to die.

There were two of them, both were nearly covered in darkness or sub space matter. At a closer look, you could tell they were really beaten up. Scratches, cuts, bruises, and marks of a prisioner were found on the thin man. He had blue hair and it only took Ike a spilt second to figure out that that was his old friend. Immediately, Ike was shaking the man, calling his name. Link could barely recall the blue haired man's name, but nonetheless remembers the great times they had together as friends.

"Link!" Sheik called. She was tending to the other, a woman. Link's eyes narrowed at the sight. She was hard to detect, for she was nearly covered ini darkness. But there was still a slight glimpse at her features. Bright long, flame hair, now dulled to a violet shade of red; a fairly pale but tinted blue skin with tribal symbols; a immpeccable gentle and beautiful, yet powerful face.

This was the face of a Twilight Princess.

And not just any princess, Link gulped as he saw her. She was his closest friend, his sister, his advisor. He had thought she had left the Light world forever, to return to her realm of Twilight.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

The sight of her both shocked and surprised him. It filled him with excitement and also a feeling of worries. Questions arose in his mind, desperate to know. A look from Shiek told him what she was thinking.

"We must get them to shelter." Pit broke the silence. Everyone nodded. Soon after, the group were travelling once again. This time to the nearest town, Onett.

:p

**When**I have awoken, everything became a blur. I groaned in pain as I forced my eyes to focus. I was in some kind of room. At that moment I panicked.

Did they catch me? Where am I? What happened?

I was so eager to get out of whatever I was laying on but it was very welcoming. It was warm, soft, silky. It was a bed, just like mine in the Twilight Realm.

The Twilight Realm. Home.

Tears spilled. I slowly sat up, confused in my own worlds. Over here I was a invalid, a devil child, an imp. Over there, I was a princess of great importance. Over here I was confused, lost. Over there, I was a ruler.

"Princess?" I snapped out of my reveries. I tried to clear my tears, but it was too late. I closed my eyes. Here I sat, helpless once again, this time someone to see my tears. The tears of a fierce princess.

"Midna?" The voice it sounded so familiar, so soft. I opened my eyes.

Before me stood my past. A dear friend of mine, another princess that had saved me so many times. In front of me stood Princess Zelda.

"Zelda?" I stared at her... "What's going on? Where am I?"


	6. The Spirit Within

**Hey hey hey! I'm back! I want to thank you people for reviewing. THANK YOU! I know I kinda made alotta errors, but you know that only defies me as a ordinary mortal. So how did like the story so far? REVIEW! (Yes this is Midna.)**

* * *

**...: Chapter 6: The spirits within :...**

**What's** going on? Where am I?" I asked, completely confused. The last time I remember, I was lying somewhere in a deserted desert. There was no one there unless all of that was part of my imagination. I highly believe it was my imagination.

"Midna, please calm down." Zelda spoke softly. She was right.

I had lived in a world full of fear and dangers that I had forgotten about this world, the Light world. The place where everything was in order, in balance and in peace. Unlike Home.

I took a few deep breaths, calming myself and regaining bits of my strength before trying to walk again. I couldn't stand up. I fell back down on the bed. My feet were all blistered and burned from my experiences. The experiences that I wished I had never received.

"Relax yourself, Midna. Do not try to push yourself." Zelda brought in a ointment cream. Apparently, it was for me. As she rubbed my feet, I felt a wave of nervousness and uncertainty around me.

"What happened?" I asked, hiding my shaking voice.

"One of our old acquaintances found you." she replied in monotone. "Along with another old friend of mine. That should do it." She stood up, put away the cream and place in on the desk. "If you need anymore... it's right here."

I nodded. "Acquaintances?"

"Yes, What were you doing out of your realm, Midna?"

I paused, realizing that this was the question that Zelda would most likely asked. I knew it was coming and I knew what to say yet the words didn't quite pass through my mouth as I wanted them to.

"I ran away." It sounded sort of like that.

"Ran away?" Zelda's perfect brow arched.

"I mean I was kidnapped at first." I nearly slap myself on the head. "I was kidnapped by a Mastermind. Perhaps you have heard of him? Goes by the name Tabuu."

Fear shocked the Hyrulian princess' face as she sat down next to me.

"Zelda?" I turned to the doorway. There stood a young man, with dark blue hair, tied up by a bandana. He had a armor, a small one and wore a long red cape.

"Oh, hello." His voice was deep and manly. Unlike Link's. Haha. Oh, how I wish to see that Hero again. To laugh and make fun in his face again. It was good times when I was with him.

"Hello." I stared at him. He blinked and turned his gaze towards Zelda.

"Princess, what's wrong?" he approached her. Zelda shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Nothing. What is it do you want to tell me, Ike?" She stood up.

"Ah, yes. I was just to announce dinner."

I rubbed my stomach. It has been a long time since I had eaten anything. My starvation had passed its growling and I grew thin.

"May I join?" I asked, though I knew the answer. Sometimes it is nice to be polite rather than being rush.

"Of course, m' lady." The man spoke. "Might I ask? Who are you? We found you and our old friend in the middle of a forest! Both of you were nearly covered in darkness and at Death's hands."

Forest? What?

"This is Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm." Zelda said.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Midna." He kissed my outreached hand. That was when I realized what I was wearing. Instead of my old rags, I found myself in a comfortable black peasant dress. It wasn't what I had expected but right now anything better than rags is suitable for me.

"And you?" I asked politely, withdrawing my hand.

"Lord Ike, of Crimea." The man smiled warmly. It almost reminded me of...

"Oh dear, where is that poor boy?" I nearly shouted in panic. I fear that he was dead before I even reached the warping point.

"Have no fear, Midna." Zelda spoke. "He is well safe and much alive." I let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you find him?" Ike asked.

"I was trying to escape from Gannondorf when I found him lying in the dungeon, as pale as the moon." I left out all the details.

"Gannondorf?" Zelda's smile faded. "He is behind this, also?"

I nodded. "He is the King in Hyrule for now." Anger began to fill my veins.

"That Marth was in Hryule?" Ike began to turn to face the doorway as if the boy was right there.

"Marth?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes." He turned to me again. "That boy you _rescued _was Prince Marth Lowell of Altea. Surprising, huh?" He added when he saw my face. I must admit I was a bit surprised that I had saved a prince.

"What was a _prince_ doing there anyways?"

"_That_..." He shrugged. "Still remains a mystery."

"Strange..." I muttered. My anger had disappeared leaving me with only hunger.

"Not as strange as how nearly all the Smash veterans are being kidnapped and tortured." I looked up to Zelda.

"Smash veterans?" I could hear footsteps coming upstairs. Moments later, a tall, thin man appeared in the doorway. I smiled, knowing that there is no one else that could make me shine better that the Hero of Time. I greeted him and he smiled in returned.

"Anyone hungry?"

:p

**Dinner**was fabulous! The best I've had in months. Dinner consisted of chicken, bread, soup, chowder, mashed potatoes with gravy, steak, rice, a bit of danishes, caviar, and salads. It was enough to feed more than 25 people. But of course, there was exactly 25 completely hungry people/ strange creatures at the table. They were total strangers but with one thing in common: hunger.

We attacked the food, literally. Some actually chew their food, others just inhaled. One quite did inhale more than there share, a little blob named Kirby. Most of us were near stravation as I was, so we ate everything, inflating for our flat stomachs.

Normally, I would present some manners. This was one exception. Everyone was fighting. As soon as I had thought the feast was over, several waiters cleaned or cleaned mess and refill it with more delicious food.

I met some new friends as well. Besides Ike, Zelda, and Link, there was Roy, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Ness, Lucas, Red, Falco, Mewtwo, Solid, Samus, Kirby, Mario, Luigi, Pit, Meta knight, and Pichu. Whew, quite a list. And there was still more. All of them were Smashers, most of them veterans. They use to fight in a battle for their pride as well as for themselves. It surprises me most that Zelda and Link were one of the veterans.

"Smashers!" A loud voice called when we were nearly finished. I was finished, stuffed and began to talk to an angel. Like I had mentioned, most of these Smashers were either a whole, half, or not human at all. And there weren't that much humans. There was only Ike, Roy, a bulky, red spiky head sword man; Mario and Luigi, Italina plumbering brothers, Ness and Lucas, two young physic children, Red, a 'Pokemon' trainer, Captain Falon, a race car driver; Samus, a bounty hunter; and Solid, who I believe is to be a agent?

"Attenion!" A loud voice erupted from the end of the table. I blinked twice. At the end of the table were two large, bodyless hands that attached to nothing. And they spoke! My goodness, have I eaten too many steak? As I stared in amazement, the hands began to talk. Everyone didn't seem as much shock as I am. Perhaps it was because they were 'veterans'.

"I bet you are all too full and exhausted to hear anymore so I will make it quick." The voice was low and deep. "As you all know, the Sub space creatures have returned." Everything and everybody were deathly silent now, waiting to hear more. Some had on depressed faces while others looked in confusion.

"I know some of you thought you had destroyed the leader, Tabuu...Unfortunately...he's back." Gasps erupted from all around the table. "Some of you were captured and endured torture and pain beyond imagine...While others are tear away from their friends and beloveds..." I felt a sudden urge to puke. Zelda next to me began to look down. "You each may have different views and experiences on the world today, but the facts doesn't change: Tabuu is once again, covering the world in his darkness. And we are the only ones in his way. So in order to..._reduce_...us, he kidnapps and brainwashes us, sending our delicate minds into a world where we are finally unable to remember ourselves.

"One of our dear friends had a near death experiences from one of the sub space tests. He was found three days ago, along with another with the same test results. They were injured beyond repair; both mentally and physically. However, they are still quite alive due to their undying spirits and hopes. _We _are the last hopes on this world, if we are to save everyone from their doom. Already the people have been turned to stone, the once peaceful creatures turned to horrific, blood thirsty monsters, and our lands been destroyed. If we are to undo all of this and a simple and happy life, **w_e _**must first rescue the remaining Smashers and save the world once again from that Tabuu."

I don't what happen but I found myself cheering with the others. My spirit was lifted and I gave out my battle cry.

It was time to fight for the others, for the world, and for home.

**Is that good or is it good?**


	7. Awakenings

**I am so sorry for the delay. I broke my right hand and now I must suffer writing and typing with my left. I CANNOT believe you yaoi fangirls (cough) Amy (uncough) finally convinced me that Roy is gay and wants Marth. Dammit!**  
**Don't own Super Smash. Own only the story plot. **

**...: ****Chapter 7: Awakenings**** :...**

**Good** **Morning**." I watched as he stirred, his eyes opening slowly. His eyes were filled with not fear, but surprise and pain. I didn't blame him. He looked horrible from the moment Link and the others brought him in. His wounds have bandaged and are thankfully healing. Still he was very pale with bruises and cuts that distorted his face. Darkness and sub space matter still clung to him as if they were a part of him for a very long. He was half naked so there was a clear look at his thin muscled chest. On the back of his shoulder, there was this disturbed tattoo. It was small, but not small enough to hide its horrid and disturbed image. It was a black snake with a pitch fork and a long widespread black wings. Its pointed tongue stuck out, giving it a look of evil and a sense of Darkness.

This man had faced Death and escaped with only Her carved tattoo.

He looked at me with a confused and pained expression. I smiled blandly at him. There wasn't much he could do in his condition right now and I figure it would be best if I could just _talk_ to him. The Doctor told me a little conditioning might have been used during his captivity, so there was a huge chance of amnesia from this man. This long time friend of mine. His long surprising blue hair and sapphire eyes had captured me ever since we had met. I sort of am a bit of embarrassed to admit this but I find this man very...attractive. I shuddered at imagining what would the others would say if they had found out that I was an invert.

"Where am I?" the man spoke, his hoarse throat heavy with dryness. He was clutching his head as if he just had a horrible head. I wanted to hold him, to tell him he is safe, but I held myself. He turned to me. "Who are you?" Then he looked around, taking in his surroundings.

I stared at him in shock. Tabuu and his evil henchmen have done their job of brainwashing. It was only a matter of time before the others, such as Zelda or perhaps that new girl, would lose their memories. Another reason of why we as the Smashers should rescue the unique and gifted. Marth was a great example of what could happen to the others. It scares and angers me to think that he doesn't remember me and the great times that we have as friends. I was about to tell him my true feelings about him before he left. He left, got kidnapped, and brainwashed. Now he sat in his berth, clueless of who I am.

"I.." my throat went dry. Doesn't he remember me? The doctor said that he could have suffered a _little_ bit a memory buffer due to the sub space conditioning. Just a _little_. Little my ass. I wondered if he even knew himself.

"Don't you remember me?" I watch as he stared at me in question. I nearly stopped breathing when he shook his head. "We...we were partners, remember? I'm Roy. You're Marth. We're from Altea."

He continued to look at me like I was crazy. I continued anyways. "We were best of friends. And then you left." I waited for him to speak. I longed for his voice. His sweet voice. It came out what I didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you." He shook his head.

I stared at him in shock. I cursed Tabuu and his evil henchmen for doing this so. A wave of anxiety awaited me. If I ever have the chance to meet him again, I'll be the first to kick his holographic ass. "It's okay." I swallowed. "How much do you remember?"

He hesitated at first. I couldn't blame him. He was talking to a complete stranger who claims to know him. I finally gave up on him. "I don't..."

"It fine." I got up and turned to the table at the corner before he could said anything else. I went over to pick up a tray of food and came back. "I hope you're hungry. You have been out for quite some time."

A look of fear came into his face. "How long?" he asked.

"At least three days." I settled the tray on the bedside table. Warm pancakes with syrup and milk awaited him. I heard his stomach growl.

"There was this one woman." He closed his eyes as if trying to get past through the bluff.

"A woman..." My voice trailed off as my heart sank a little.

"Yes, she...she helped me. Helped me get past the guards. Rescued me from the castle." He opened his eyes. "She was tall and had bright red hair. Her skin was blue. Maybe you have seen her?"

I held my breath. So it was true. "Yes, I seen her. Midna is her name."

"Is she here?" He became excited. "I.. I need to thank her for saving me."

"Yeeeah," I turned away. "She is in the second floor, third room."

"Thanks." He picked up a fork. "Maybe I shall visit her later."

"Yes." I began to walk away. "If you need any assistance, just give a call. "

"Sure. Thanks Roy."

I sort of stiffened. Had he lost his equittes and royal manners as well as his memory? I turned around just in time to see him stuffing a pancake down his mouth. Probably no; he was just hungry. I decided to remind him of his royal place.

"Have a nice breakfast, your highness." I said, hearing him choke alittle. Then I left.

** :p**

**Overnight, **the first day of autumn had arrived. The leaves of the trees shone like gold-red shimmering diamonds, the grasses matching the scene. A lake not far from here shimmered with all its might. Onett is truly beautiful. Glittering black fingers stretched across the window, cutting the morning sky into sharp little pieces.

Samus pressed one hand against the window pane, letting the ever wait full coolness leak through the glass and into her palm. The bracing cold made the morning light sharper, as brittle as she imagined the breezy wind outside to be. It focused the part of her mind that still wanted to sink back into pretty dreams.

When she finally pulled her hand away from the window, a loud snore filled her ears. Grinning, she placed her cold palm on Snake's cheek.

"What the-?" he muttered, stirring just enough to nudge her away.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." His eyes opened a slit.

"Make it dark." he mumbled.

"Another headache?" Samus asked. Last night he was drinking too much and the night ended with her spending the night with him again.

"Nope," he murmered. "Sleepy."

"Then it's time to get up. We got people to save."

"They can save themselves."

"We got a mission today."

"Missions are stupid."

Samus raised one eyebrow. "Missions are NOT stupid, lazy face." She placed her hand against the window again to recharged its coolness. When her hand had grown sufficiently cold, she placed it on his bare chest. He flinched but didn't fight back. He took a sigh and opened his eyes.

"Okay. I'm awake. Let's go."

Samus smiled back. Snake was extra handsome when he woke up. The edges of sleep softened his intense stare, leaving his sever features almost vulnerable looking. Samus never mentioned this fact to him though.

"Come here, you." His agression came back and he pounced on her. She giggled as he began to kiss her body, moving from her bit rounded belly and up towards her bosom. Finally their lips met. It felt like a long time before they pulled apart.

They stared at each other. Stared into their soulful eyes. Some say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Others say it was the glass that shows emotion and what they are thinking.

The two were deeply in love.

"We...we better get going." Samus said softly as Snake got off her. She felt around for a blanket and wrap it around herself. A uneasy feeling followed her even though she knew she already had a love affair with Snake. Their time was fast and dirty. Just the way he wanted and just the way she liked.

She was about to stand up when a hand pulled her down again to the bed again. She looked up at Snake and smiled.

"One last time?" she asked already knowing the answer.

He grinned happily. "You know it, baby."

** hahaha Drabbles**

**Zelda **was still having a bit of a trouble remembering the others. She could remember Link, Midna, Ike, and Kirby clearly but the rest was a blur. She took her time familiarizing herself with others, but all in end, she still could not bring herself to recognize the people she knew and loved. There was something preventing her from doing so, but what? The doctor had made a guess on the shadow band that was tattooed on her ankles and wrists. She quickly rejected that, claiming that that was the indents from the shackles that had held her during her captivity.

At least she didn't end up like Marth. Sympathy and relief overcame her as Roy came in and gave a report on him this morning. He was well physically, but he was a bit buffering and confused mentally. She would suspect the sub-space creatures had placed or perhaps damaged something in the frontal section of his brain. The section of where all of the beloved and precious memories were held. Perhaps that was what those beastly creatures had done to her. She quickly blocked herself from the overview image she had formed in her mind. Nonetheless, she was grateful she didn't end up like Marth. If he doesn't even know who his best friend is, how could he remember the life as a Smasher or as a prince? Master Hand had strictly forbid him into any missions. He should rest and spend more time around the familiar faces. Perhaps by the end of the week he could regain his memories back.

Then Roy came in, telling the bad news. Marth could remember his name and identity well but Roy could guess that everything else in the past was a blur. In that case, Dr. Mario was right. It may take months.

"Pichuu..." Pichu crooned under her gentle touch. Like all animals, most of them liked to be scratched behind the ears. Beside her Link smiled as she rested her head upon his shoulder. In the corner, she could see Ike fidgeting a little.

It was just a little after nine a.m. After a sleepless night of tortured nightmares and scary figures, she had decided to meet up with Link on his guard shift outside the building. At least she had someone to talk to. Now she was exhausted and a bit mortified for allowing men into her bedroom, wearing nothing but an oversized dressing robe.

"So what team is it that will be going into the sub space realm this time?" Ike asked, sounding a little irritated. As far as she knew, there were five teams: Team 1 was Captain Falcon, Falco, Mewtwo, Luigi, and Mario. Team 2 was Roy, Jigglypuff, Fox, Solid, and Samus. Team 3 was the one that saved her. Team 3 was Ike, Link, Kirby, Pit and now her. Team 4 was Pichu, Red, Lucas, Ness, and Popo and Nana. Team 5 were R.O.B, Mr. Game and Watch, Sonic, Diddy Kong, and supposedly Krystal.

She was beginning to get worry. Fox and Krystal were to show up days ago. This was the third day they were missing. Suppose something could have happen to them with all the sub space invasions and massive breakout of statues. Master Hand said not to worry; Fox and Krystal were on the other side of the lake, not that far from here. But still...

"I think team 2." Roy answered. Master Hand had splitted everyone into groups so that no one could get captured. Each should have a carefully plan A and B just in case if something went wrong.

"Hey, what's that?" Link pointed to the window. Everyone crowded around to see. Past the golden and vibrant red autumn view of trees and plains and the shimmering lake there was a distant dark shadow. A scar on a beautiful scene.

"Holy...", muttered Ike, realizing what it was. It was quite uncommon for him to curse even in this state, but now could be the right time for a good cussing.

"They're here already?" Roy blinked. "It hasn't even been a week yet!" It was true. The sub space was advancing upon them quicker than expected. Already, every hideout they been to has been diminished. Only Onett was left.

"We have to fight back." Link said, backing away from the window. Pichu jumped off of Zelda as she stood up. "There is nowhere else we can go."

"I'm going to tell Master Hand." she headed for the door. "Meanwhile, alert everyone else. We need to evacuate as quickly as possible."

Roy, Link, and Pichu nodded and raced off into the hallway almost instantly. Only Ike and Zelda stood back.

"Ike, can you go?" She said a bit agitated. "I need to change." She held on to the edge to the door, watching Link hesistating for a moment.

"Zelda..." She turned around to see Ike. He looked sad.

"What is it?" she asked. Link turned around watching them. Ike moved closer to the princess, feeling a bit awkward about what he was about to do next. "Ike..mmm!"

The mercenary kissed the princess. Link could only stare in horror.

"Ike..." she pulled away, disgusted. "What are you doing?" Ike backed away from her and then ran. He bumped Link as he ran past him. Link could swear he saw a grin upon his face. A face and grin unknown to the friend. There was something wrong with Ike, he noticed, and this was his first step. Zelda watched him leave from her bedroom.

"Piii chuuuuu!" was the only sound that broke her trance. She turned and faced a shocked Hero. _Her_ hero.

"Link?" No answer. He shook his head and turned away. A dagger was piercing her heart as she closed the door behind her

**Read and Review or I'll bring the Extra large and deadly bomb ta blow ya up! hahaha just joking..:)** **That SamusXSnake part was for Emily and I was hi on sugar. soo yea..**


	8. Delay

**I'm under depressment so don't bitch about why I'm so slow. Broken arm, duh.**

**Don't own SSMB or SSB. Just make them do stupid stuff.**

**...:****Chapter 8: Delay ****:...**

**"Don't leave me!"**

Midna awoke in terrifying fear, panting. Sweat poured off her as she collected her thoughts. What Gannondorf had said to her before had came back to her in a nightmare to haunt her throughout the night, leaving her nearly an empty shell. With nothing to believe in, she would break and would give into her _other_ half. Her half in which she fear could be too strong for the others to defeat.

_'Lies, Midna, do you heard me? These are all lies! you are under my control now and you shall forget about them!_'

She sat up, untangling the sheets around her body. Rubbing the sleep and nightmare away she slowly stood up and headed for the bathroom. She washed her face and dressed. She looked at herself in the broken mirror and sighed. Right now she would have ordered her old royal clothes back but for the situation now a black peasant dress didn't seem that bad. Another day in her miserable life. A knock was heard behind her. The door open to reveal Link. His eyes were filled with heavy exhaustion, pain, and sadness.

"Link?" she asked with a slight concern. "Is there something wrong?"

"Pack up." He said in a tonelessly. "We're leaving."

She arched a brow. "Why? What is going on?"

"Sub space. Coming." he was so quiet. Midna drew in a deep breath.

"What is wrong with you? You're-"

"That is none of your concern." Midna blinked, surprise of his sudden choice of words. What _was_ going on?

"How close?" she asked after a moment of silence. The end was near.

"Very." And now it is even closer. A silence was filled between them again. "Best if hurry. We'll be waiting outside." He left.

"Link?" She went after him but he slammed the door in her face. Something was going on, and it wasn't the sub space.

**Packing** was easy. He had almost nothing.

Marth looked down on his new apparels and at the mirror. A strange arura and feeling was surrounding him. He felt uncertain, unconfident, like a lost terrier who couldn't decide whose owner he belonged to. There was something in the back of his mind, _someone_, telling him that this was where he belonged; where his life was. But now staring at himself in the mirror, he felt that the person in the mirror wasn't him. There was something wrong; there was something always wrong. Life was complicated from the start. Who was he? Why did everyone look so familiar? Why was everyone waving, smiling, and talking to him like an old friend when he had never met them before.

_I'm living in a world of savages, aliens, and strangers who all claim to know me. _He muttered under his breath. _Perhaps they do. But I- _

He bit his lip. He was staring at a nearly clean man with long dark blue hair and a mottled dark colored tunic and black pants that went along with it. He looked familiar it, felt the change, felt the superior royality within himself, felt raw _power_. He was destined to rule, to give command to others, to put an end to something but he couldn't remember. He was uncertain with himself. He was wearing 'normal' clothes, the one that everybody wore. Peasants. Maybe he was one too. But he felt uncomfortable. And just not the clothes.

He glance over to the empty clean plate of where the towering pancakes and omelet once sat. After the first few bites, he realized that he was eating like a well mannered being. A _civilized _being. No he wasn't one of those peasants and things.

He sighed and look around for something to tie his hair up with. His messy hair had grown bit more longer than he could remember, all the way down past his shoulders. He looked like a girl. That was not cool, considering that someone had came in to his room and called him a girl. That man wearing a tight purple spandex, Captain Falcon or whatever. Who the heck does he think he is? At least that red head kid was alot nicer.

That kid... told him that he was his best friend; a distant pal in his past that was now removed from him. Roy did seem familiar. Marth just couldn't place him where. What on earth was happening to him? Why couldn't he remember anything? It was all a black blur. He tried to go back; to the time when he had met Roy; when he had met them all. But something was preventing him, something dark, something powerful.

It was unleashed within him.

A searing pain knocked him to his knees. Clutching his right shoulder, he could see his tattoo. A scar of darkness. It was killing him. At least he knew where that had came from. A wave of blurred memories flood back to him. He could see a dark figure, towering over him with a scalpel. He could feel the pain, agony, _the fear_ coming from him.

_'A special surprise for you.' the stranger mumbled, sounding somewhat half mentally crazed. 'A gift for whenever the Master calls you. You are to respect him and to abid to his desires. Do not fight it. The Master will know and the Master will eliminate you. Oh, yes, the Master knows. The Master always knows.'_

That day consisted Death's curse, herself. It now remains a scar, a tattoo of a cursed blessing. Marth writhed in pain as the image began to spread, covering him in darkness. A part of him was evil, lusting for blood. It filled him with raw power. And this curse was the key to open it.

"Marth?" A knock on the door. It was that red head boy. Foy was his name? No...

Roy gasped at the sight of him. Immediately, he turned around and called for help, though Marth couldn't hear what. His vision was blurring and he slumped to the ground, panting. Warm hands came to him, picking him up.

Indistinctly, he pull away. He rolled on one side and began to vomit. Then he blacked out.

**"Is **everyone here?" Said a loud booming voice. Everyone was chatting in a whispering tone, spreading gossip, rumors, and what is happening. Some, however chose to stay silent. Altogether, they were a pleasant group to Master Hand. The group were now divided into their teams. Each team gets their own ship to drive away to safety. Master Hand took roles. Team 1- cleared. 2- a few more people. 3- they just needed Pit. 4- cleared. 5- perfect. That new girl, Midna was grouped into team 4.

Everyone climbed onto their ships. Teams 1, 4, and 5 lifted off. What was taking Roy, Fox, and Pit so long? A few moments ago, he had sent Crazy hand into the shack to get them. It should take no more than a few more minutes now. He turned to the veiw. That sub space dome was getting bigger every second.

Master Hand sighed and did a transformation. He reverted to a human form. Surprise, surprise. With neat jet black hair combed back, a casual collared shirt with a black vest and black trousers he looked like any other middle aged human in this world. Don't make that fool you. If you looked very closely, you could see a white glove on his right hand with the initials M.H. Master Hand has many powers as well as his crazy brother. Good thing few people knew about this.

Crazy Hand brust through the door, in human form. He looked distressed, which was quite rare, considering he like to take dares and do stunts. Crazy had messy hair, stuck up in every way. His gray eyes gleamed danger and his jock clothes were teared. He was carrying two figures. Only one thing could come from that. Something went wrong.

"What is it?" Master Hand called out, worried. Crazy flashed a wicked grin.

"Whoo, you wouldn't believe what's going on in there!" Crazy hobbled down the stairs. Master Hand helped him with his load. He gasp when he recognize Pit and Roy, both teared up. They were bleeding badly. Roy was barely conscious. Pit was out.

"Get Dr. Mario." Master Hand said quietly, laying the two down on the ground. Crazy ran over to the ships and waved.

"Yo, Doc! Get over here!" He waited. Dr. Mario emerged, slightly annoyed by his new nickname.

"What is-a it?" he asked, eyebrows narrowing.

"Follow me. We've got two injured." He pointed to Master Hand.

"Okay- dokey." Dr. Mario went over to examine. Crazy began to move towards the door.

"I certainly hope you're not going in there." Master Hand shouted at Crazy.

"You know it, brother!" He dashed off, grinning. Behind him, serveal yells were heard. He ignored them all. His grin began to fade as he ran closer and closer to the crime scene. He transformed into a giant hand and burst through the blocked door.

Inside the room was chaotic. A tall, dark, cloaked man with a bizzare- looking giant sword stood in the center of the room. In one hand he held a hostage. In the other, his sword, that looked alot like a black Ragnell. Crazy knew enough to tell that this man was pure evil and formed from sub space.

"So you've returned." The man had a raspy voice, almost like fingernails scratched on metal. His identity was very well hidden behind bandages.

"Like hell, I'd ditch a great battle." Crazy began to twitch.

"So you didn't come for the boy?" He readied his sword.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Crazy was playing coy. This guy knew he had really come for the hostage. "Who are you anyways?" The man raised his sword. "Atlas, one of the Titians." "Let's make a quick battle. You attack. I attack. You lose. I win. And then we can both leave this dump." Electrical sparks revolted around Crazy's fingers. "Very well."

**I apologize for the random OC in there.**


	9. Capture the flag

**I think I kinda rushed chapter 11 or something. Sorry. I really REALLY want to finish the story and at the same time, go on with the good life of mine. **

**Don't own Super Smash.**

**...: Chapter 9:Capture the flag :...**

**Mario **sighed. They have to get out of here. It was only a matter of time before they were ripped apart and thrown into the sub space, where horrifying things were said to be rumored. Luigi and the others waited, irritated to no end. Today they were assigned to a mission. To go undercover in a dome at Peach's castle and destroy the dome. Oh Peach...

She was kidnapped like the others, probably turned to stone by now or worse. Whatever worse is now up to Mario to solve. And yet he was sitting here in a aircraft, waiting for the rest of his crew like a little boy at the dentist. What was taking them so long?

He got out and search for Master Hand. Mario didn't quite find him but he did found Dr. Mario. The doctor was with three other people. Two were on the ground and one was next to him. It startled Mario to realize that Pit and Roy were injured. The middle aged man next to the doctor was a complete stranger.

"Hey-a!" Mario came over. "What is-a going on here-a?" The middle aged guy looked at him.

"Roy and Pit were...injured." There was something in his voice that was familiar. Then it came to him. Master Hand's voice. Can't be Master Hand...the guy was a giant hand. This person was human.

"Master Hand-a?" The middle aged man, nodded, turning away. He began to speak to the doctor.

"By who?" he asked.

"Something big-a and with pointy objects-a." Dr. Mario turned to him. They were like twins. "Crazy Hand-a just flewa into the building a few moments ago. Maybe youse coulda still catch-a him."

"No." The two plumbers turned to Master Hand. "Mario, get Ike over to your group and leave."

"Ike?" asked Mario.

"He'll replace Roy for now... Tell him Master Hand said so and no questions are to be asked...You have my permission to leave and go about to your mission. Go now." Mario nodded and scrambled over to team 3's ship. The place was dead silent. Even Ike was sullen quiet. Quite a day. Everyone is in a bad mood.

"Ike?" Mario called. "I-a need a talk to you." The mercenary took a long glance at the Hero and Princess before, climbing out to meet the plumber.

"Yeah?" he asked. Mario led Ike to his aircraft.

"Your-a on my-a team. Master Hand's-a orders."

"Master Hand wants me to go with your group?" The Crimean's arched a eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes. Your-a filling in-a for Roy-a." The two began to climb onto the other ship.

"What happen?"

"Roy-a and Pit had a little accident-a." Mario shook his head. "There-a really hurt. Letsa go!"

Ike looked around and took a seat, nervously. Everyone was staring at him with curiousity. Ike got a seat next a window, and he glanced outside at the building, smirking ever so slightly before he turned away. They began to lift off, directed by Mario. Only seconds later, after they lifted off, did Mario realized his mistake.

Ike called out. "Hey wait a mintue!"

* * *

**The event** happened so quickly and so loudly, it could have been just a quick and small time bomb that burst through the windows. Master Hand, Dr. Mario, and even Roy managed to look up in time to see a large object exploding out of the building and collided exactly into Mario's ship. The aircraft managed to stay in air but as for the large object...

"TAKE COVER!" Dr. Mario yelled as Master Hand quickly scooped up the injured in his hand form and floated away. Shattered glass rained down on them, cutting into their skin.

"Abandon ship!" Link jumped out, followed by Zelda. They were only a few yards away when the giant object crashed on top of the ship. As Link and Zelda jumped to their safety, a loud explosion was heard from behind them. Bits and parts flew into the air endangering the small group. Zelda screamed as the explosion come to pass. Moments passed and Dr. Mario looked up, frightened. He glanced at Master Hand who was trying his hardest as to not crush the angel in his hand. Link and Zelda were both on the ground, heads covered. From above, Snake was yelling distorted curses. The explosion had shocked everyone.

"Is everyone all right?" He asked. Link slowly stood up from his position and helped Zelda to her feet as well. The two did a quick examination of their bodies.

"All good." He had said that too soon. A large piece of scrap metal crashed not barely two yards from him. Zelda gave a small shriek and Link flinched. The two quickly scurried to where the doctor was safe.

"Where's Roy?" Master Hand asked floating around. Pit seems to be drifting in and out of concouis after the explosion. He sat back against a boulder, his wounds demanding medication. Zelda was soon next to him, trying to heal some of his minor wounds.

"Hey!" came a weak voice. Master Hand searched through the grounds, unable to locate the source of the sound. It was harsh and cold, sending a shiver of fear down his body. He turned to see a crude black- cloaked figure carrying two lumps. Hand grenades, snipers, and a belt of bullets were everywhere on his belt and sash. He hung a sword on his back just like Link. "Looking for this vermin?" He had Roy, who was had one eye opened, grimacing due to the pain. The other, he couldn't quite see, for the person was bounded and distorted by sub space.

Master stared at him, his body forming into a fist. He chose his words carefully. "Who are you?" he shouted.

"Haven't I told you already? You must be a fool." The man settled Roy and the slender figure down on the ground. Master Hand flinched a little. His brother...

"You must have been facing my brother." The hand forced a small chuckle. "A bit of a arrogant personality, isn't he?"

The voice never changed its tone. "But of course..." His dark red eyes quickly scanned the view. Mario's ship was already gone, probably half a mile by now. And their other ship was broken, no way they can escape. He saw a hand twitch on the broken construction piece.

"How about a game?" He drew his sword. "Capture the flag?"

"Very well." Master Hand stretched out. "Rules?"

"Get past me and retrieve your...friends. If you win, I might not come back and bother you again. If you lose... Well let's now come to the dark side, shall we?"

Master Hand was grinning, deeply even though no one could see it. Easy.

"Oh...and one more thing..." The figure lowered his sword. "You cannot fight in your human form." The words stung Master Hand and his invisible grin disappeared as quickly as snow on a hot summer's day.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he suddenly reverted back to his human state. He was gritting his teeth. "How d?"

"I have my sources..." A shiver of fear and anger came down through his body again. Master Hand slowly turned to steal a glance at his brother and grimaced at the sight. The smoke and dust had disparate revealing the destroyed parts of the aircraft. Blood was spread out everywhere and from where his human brother laid on unconscious, it look like a scene of Undead Wars.

"Oh...my..." He just stood there, jaws dropped.

"Ready? Begin!" Master Hand, prepared himself as quickly as he can, despite the shock that was given to him, literally. The dark figure was fast, pulling out his guns and shooting electrical bullets. In his hand form, Master Hand could have easily vaporize those to bits and even if one of them hits him, it would hurt that much. However it his human form, it may lead up to complications. Humans are often known to be a delicate state. One shock could end up messing up your whole system.

Master Hand had dogded six bullets, zapped three, and was nearly hit by the tenth. Life was cruel. The dark figure stopped as if allowing him to attack. Master Hand took it gratefully. Electricity sparks flew in the air as he conjured up a energy ball. There was only so much attacks he knew he could handle in this form. This original form.

He fired.


	10. Accidents

**My computer's being stupid so now I have to save every 5 seconds.**

**Don't own Super Smash. Own only the story plot. **

**...: Chapter 10: Accidents :...**

**It **was nice here. Nice and quiet.

For the first time in a long while, she felt no stress, no frustration. The tension in her muscles had gone, along with that feeling that she had to be somewhere, do something, prove herself again. Here in this place, she was just herself, and that simple knowledge flowed across her skin like a pleasent breeze. Her right arm felt particularly nice- all bubbly, as if someone was dribbling warm champagne over it.

She half opened her eyes. Everything was pleasently out of focus, not all sharp and edgy as usual. In fact, it was pretty much all clouds around here, white and fluffy. Like a cub staring up into the sky, Krystal could see any shape she wanted. She tried to imagine a dragon, but her brain couldn't make the wings look real...and the teeth were sort of complicated. Besides, dragons were too scary. Krystal, or maybe it was someone she knew, once had a bad experince with one.

It was better to imagine her friends: Fox, Slippy, Falco, and the others that she had known throughout her years, her accomplices. The people who loved her. That's all she really wanted, to go and see them once she have gotten a little more sleep. She closed her eyes again.

Zzzz

There was that sound again. It came back every once in a while, like a old freind checking up on her. Krystal lay still for a moment, then started to wonder where these zzzs come from. They were starting to get annoying. She stared deep into her memories trying to find out why she had zzz herself. Was it to wake her up? Was it a message?

She let out a low sigh. Lying here was so nice. Besides, if she couldn't remember why she had zzz herself, then that made everything pretty pointless. Krystal would have giggled, if giggling wasn't so difficult.

Then she felt a purge of pain everywhere.

Adrenaline shot through Krystal, like waking up from a nightmare screaming. The world was suddenly diamond clear, as sharp as the shattered glass in front of her. She was breathing hard. Her right arm was broken, piercing the skin as well. Blood was still dripping from it. Her head felt like it weigh a ton, and everything swirled, but her vision was still focused. When she tried to raise her left hand to see what was wrong, she realized that her left arm was stuck. Stuck under a enclosed hole. She tried to move, but it was so hard.

She was stuck with pain, loneliness, hunger, and a desperate look for help.

**-poor Kystal Mwahahahahahaha...**

**WHERE **is he?"

"Sir, I-I-I don't know... P-please..."

"Silence!" The dark Lord was standing before a pathetic creature, watching the thing pled for its worthless little life. "You scum! You had promised me he would arrive at this hour!"-he paused, eyes like fiery daggers- "Well?"

"My apologizes, Sire." The masked creature bowed low.

"I didn't not come here to hear your apologizes, fool!" The creature shuddered. "Where is my new pawn? The one you have called Atlas and had send for me. Where is he, Dr. Motimer?"

"His name is not really Atlas, Sire." The creature didn't dare look up, though he was getting more comfortable in his subject. "He is just one of our successful experiments: subjects that are conditoned to the point of nothing, and rebuild as a powerful sub space and twilight machine. They are like useful drone machines, Sire. They can do almost anything your hearts desire."

"And you have only given me one of this magnificently described machine of yours?" The dark Lord looked irratated.

"Of course not Sire. We would like to see if you take a liking towards the human first-"

"Human?"

"Y-yes."- once again, Dr. Motimer was struck with a terrible fear and a great feeling- "As you know I am part of the research faculity. The subjects I experimented on was all part of a organiztion called Super Smash. It is a organiztion that-"

"I know what the Super Smash is. Just tell me: Where is that Atlas?"

The doctor looked up fearfully, like a child that has been caught from doing something horrible. "I had sent to go run a little errand for me. His objection was to capture a little fugitive and return. He should have returned hours ago."

"Perhaps your little experiment has failed."

"No, Sire. The man has been improved. His senses and reflexes are far greater and quicker than any other humans in the world. His muscles has been agumented. His flesh nearly impossible to pierce. His bones was reshaped around a crematic iron. The one that is used to create airplanes. It is impossible for him to fail. Perhaps he was caught in a brawl of some sort. Either way, he should be back by now." There was a long silence between the two.

"I shall give you three more hours." With that one sentence, the dark Lord turned away and the doctor returned to his work.

**-Whoa...**

**Master Hand** was sick of this.

This guy was tough. He was quick, powerful, and heavy. He avoided all of the hand's attacks while the hand barel did. And that was the problem. Master Hand was getting tired. He now stood, slumping over, panting. Scratches and bruises were found all over his body. The cloaked figure didn't have a single scratch on him nor any signs of exhaustion.

He glanced over at Master Hand to the wounded Link that tried to interfere with this battle, to the girl that was healing him, to the doctor and his patient, and then back to his opponet. His eyes were unreadable.

"I had forgotten. My name is Atlas." He said all this as if talking about the weather. "What a great warm up. I thank you for this. Now..." -Atlas came over to the defendless Hand. -"accept your fate just as your stupid brother." He draw his long sword.

Time seem to slow. _Accept your fate just as your stupid brother. Stupid brother._ Those words began to mock him. At a split second he remember his brother in his pool of blood and his metal coffin. He didn't deserve it. No matter how annoying and crazy he is. He didn't deserve it. Crazy was too naive, too innocent even for his age. He saw everything in a child's way of a game. A crazy, wacked up game. Like his name: Crazy Hand. He didn't deserve this. To die.

CLANG! Steel against steel. Red eyes widened at the sudden defense. Dark Brown eyes were now shaded in evil. Master Hand had pulled out his own sword out of thin air, deflecting the attack. The two stared at each other for a few seconds; one with hatred and the other impressment. They jumped away from each other.

"My, my, for a few moments I had thought you were nothing compared to the Master." The figure didn't laugh, but there was a happy note in his voice.

"I am the Master Hand." Master Hand prepared his sword, as if he was in fencing class again. No longer was fear within his veins but anger and a bit of disappointment. "And _nobody_, especially your bloody little ass, can call my brother stupid except me!" He growled. He knew he was overprotective. He always have been since his parent's death.

"Hmmph. I am no scum. And you are no master. I am a mercenary, born to kill whoever that my Master please. I take no pleasure in it but if it is my Master's wish so it shall be." For a second he looked distracted, the first emotion that Master Hand had seen since battling him. Suddenly, he jumped up. Extremely high up into the air. Master Hand wondered how that heavy weight was lifted so high.

A pain on his chest came to him. Serveal gasps and a scream erupted all around him but his eyes were still in the air, afraid to look down. Slowly, his hand reach up to touch the steel blade that had wounded him. Strangely enough the pain had come and passed. He was numb, felt nothing.

"I-I-I..." came a scared voice next to him. Master Hand slowly look down at the red haired boy in front of him. He stared at his killer. It was Roy, half blind with blood and pertrified. Sweat poured off the boy, as he realized he had missed and had killed his principal. "Oh God..."

"Roy..." Blood was dripping put of Master Hand's lips. His eyes rolled up and he fell to the ground, the sword still in his stomach. Roy stood for a second before falling to his knees, still shocked.

Zelda screamed in horror and disbelief. Tears began to fall as she buried her head in Link's tunic. Atlas landed next to her when she looked up. Atlas gentally grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"Hey-a! Leave her a-lone!" Dr. Mario shouted. He leaped up and began to plummet Atlas' body. As expected, Atlas released Zelda and she fell. She then dragged herself and Link to where Pit was, steamed that she once again couldn't do anything. Dr. Mario was tearing at the wrappings that hid Atlas's identity. Finally a hand got his foot and he was sent flying into the air. Along with him, was part of the wrappings. It revealed half of Atlas's face. Half was enough for everyone.

Atlas quickly hid his face, but he didn't do it quickly enough. Pit's angery fists began to lose their tighting as he stared into shock. Zelda had more tears in her eyes. Dr. Mario and Roy were still smarting from the events but that didn't stop them from gasping. Roy tried his best to hide his tears as he spoke in a shaky voice.

"Why Ike?"


	11. Seek

**Very short chapter I believe.. WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**

**...: ****Chapter 11: Seek**** :...**

**KRYSTAL**.was startled at what she saw. She wasn't sure how this was even possible, it's existence unfathomable, but it was there, floating from above in the middle of nowhere. Perhaps she was delusional perhaps not, but it was there and she was standing on it. It was quite compelling of how these magnificent buildings stood on top of a massive piece of earth without anyone ever noticing it. As a travelling pilot , it even shocked her more for she has not ever seen this.

There were multiple buildings, each with a Gothic or a Victorian style of decoration. Tall towers stretched towards the sky while the bricks were etched with the mysterious and ancient writings of the elders in their past life. The arches in the front of the main gate not only seems to condemn those who dare past them but also had been created from a sophisticated deep magic design in which serves its purpose as security. Dark windows and religious icons shadows the inside contents from the world. All in all, this was a castle and its town living in the heavens. This could be either be a saintly home or a dangerous devil's play.

Krystal doubted it was anywhere near a good place to be, but she needed help, directions and medical assistance almost immediately. Besides the usual cuts and bruises, she had also received a sprain ankle and a wounded arm. Chunks of skin hung from that grotesque arm. She carefully limped to the end of the arch, wincing ever so slightly from the pain. Surprise has taken over her as creatures, in which she has never seen before, appeared before her. This was a barn of enchanted and dangerous creatures. Anxiety, excitement and a great deal of fear filled her as she recognizes the being that took her beloved Fox. The Roc. She quickly scans the area in search of her love.

Sh ecouldn't find him.

Silently, she approached the creature, daring to go through the arch and into the gate. The gate serves its purpose as security therefore sending a wave electricity through the trespasser. Krystal had made her mistake, hitting the ground more miserable, more weak, and possibly a prisoner of her lover's kidnappers.

She fell unconscious.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**If you guys have read this story before you KNOW I did major changes to this story. The reason why was that it seem much better that way. I reread the chapters and considered it better if I just got rid of any weird chapters or notations or words that may have been distracting. Except for the 1st two chapters, I changed EVERYTHING. **

**Maybe you guy's like it or something, who knows but for now "Rescue" will be like this.**

**~Attack224**


	12. Until I die

**I've been getting SUPER lazy. I apologize deeply. I will try to upload chapters more frequently. CROSS MY HEART HOPE TO BLOW UP THE SMASH WAY.**

* * *

**12- Until I die**

**Waiting **patiently was something that he had never learned to accomplished, yet waiting for the train did not seem too bad for Atlas. He sat between his two captives comfortably on the edge of a long bench in an abandoned train station. He seems to be slipping in and out of his dreams. Occasionally he would smile thinly at the woman next to him and put his arm around her.

The woman was a fair haired beauty, draped with what looked like a blue smock over her small body. Her delicate features were sharp and calm, as she were in a dream. Her eyes no longer shone the brightness it once had though, but it did not bother Atlas. To him, all he had captured was a beautiful princess doll.

He was in a mixed mood. He had destroyed both of the Hand Brothers as well as the helpless whelps of the Brothers. A part of him feels cold, broken and missing for destroy the last Super Smash hideout; the other part feels accomplished and amazing. Atlas is disgusted by his human half for feel such way. It was disappointing, knowing that humans are so indecisive, so fragile. He reminds himself that is a Nordic Chosen, a powerful and altered superior being created from the chaotic humans. The Professor had succeed in creating the ultimate soldiers of destruction.

The young man next him begins to stir. A slight flinch, a flicker of the eyes, a audible gasp. Atlas turned slightly to him. He remembered this youth from what seems long ago. He remembered the wild parties, the fun, they battles they had together. They were best friends. Atlas shook his head of those memories. He could not allow his lesser half overpower him. Ike, was still somewhere in the back of his mind, fighting for control. Fighting a hopeless battle.

The young man- Marth was it?- had been selected as one of the Nordics by the Professor and the Master. He is to become like Atlas, a superior being. Atlas felt excitement of having another like him; a _brother_ almost. Atlas smiled at the thought.

"...I-ke?" Marth gasped, it was barely audible. "Whatsss... going on?"

Atlas shook his head and knock Marth out by adding slight pressure on one of his nerves. _He too is not yet Nordic._ Atlas thought,_ It won't be long though._

"HEY!" A voice so rough and harsh came out from behind the group of three. Atlas turned around and waved pleasantly at his opponent. It was the return of that green clad whelp from before. "We're not finished yet!"

"Good evening, good sir!" Atlas mocked. He observed the bold idiot. Blood was splattered on his torn apparel, on his scratched face, and dripping down his arm. Deep hatred and a murderous look was found in his beastly blue eyes, just boiling under his long dirty blond hair. Atlas smiled. As far as he knew, the poor whelp was going to die. "You are like an insect, just waiting to be squished by my foot. Do you not agree, Link?"

Link growled, raising his sword threatening. Lifting the sword was a challenage to him now. Thanks the his battle with Atlas before, Link is drained out of energy. He could barely even stand up properly. Silly of him to pick a fight when he is no good condition.

"Ike!" It even hurt to speak. "What has happened to you?"

Atlas stood up, dusted himself, and approached his once friend. He pulled out his sword. "My good boy, if you know what is good for you then run. Run like the little scum you are and watch as this world is plunged into eternal darkness."

As expected, Link stood his ground with his anger and frustration directed towards Atlas.

"You know I would never abandon my friends, even if it means death."

"Very well then. Let's see how long you can last."

"Ike...why are you doing this? Give me a proper reason for the destruction of the Smash buliding and the Hands brothers. A reason before, dear Goddess, I die."

Atlas looked at him and raised his sword, evil gleamed in his eyes. "Fool, I am not whom you call Ike. I am Atlas. Do not even mention that name anymore. Everytime you speak of him, you speak of a dead man forever gone."

Link barely had time raise his shield when Atlas attacked. Atlas struck first but then allowed the boy to try to hit him. Link's sword sliced alittle too close for comfort. Atlas dodge the attack, smack his elbow into Link's back, and kick the poor boy towards the train rail. He watched as the boy rolled onto the tracks. Link quickly staggered back onto his feet, using his sword as support.

If anything, Atlas had to give the boy credit for being stubborn, for being so courageous. He charged, slicing horizontally. Link leaned backwards, far enough to feel the radiation of power of the Ragnell. He made a flip, attempting a kick. The other was quick and therefore stopped the kick before it does hit his face. Atlas threw Link onto the tracks, the Master Sword far out of reach.

"Do you hear that noise?" Atlas pretend to listen by cupping his ear and leaning towards the west. Defeated, Link staggered to his feet. His ears twitched. There was a faint train toot, a faint rumble in the distant growing louder. "I believe it is my ride coming."

With a grunt, Link jumped onto the platform, fearing the train would arrive too soon. He stared hopelessly at the two captives resting on the bench. A glint of black steel gleam in his face as his killer prepares to slice his head.

"Is there any last request?" There was no expression on Atlas' face, and for the first time, Link could clearly see his altered friend. Atlas had crimson red eyes.

Link did the only thing he could think of. "Ike! I know you're in there! Fight it Ike, fight it!"

"Silence you fool."

"By the Goddess, I know you would never let anyone get in your way. Why would you let this freak control you? IKE! Do you hear me?"

"That is enough." Link closes his eyes.

A split second before the deadly strike, Atlas began to choke and he dropped his sword. He stumbled backwards as if he was jabbed in the stomach, his proud dignified features melting into shock. He sank to the ground holding his head and screamed a distortion of a man being possessed by a demon. Link open one eye and nearly smiled if not for the fact he was so terrified. He scooted over to the bench where the young woman and Marth was.

Atlas/Ike screamed for control while wirthing in agony. The madness didn't last long though. Moments afterwards, he fell on all fours, breathing heavily.

"L-Li...nk..." The voice was not harsh and cruel as was before. Link felt his courage tingling and came closer.

"Ike? Is that..You're still there." A wave of relief washed over him when he saw the dark blue eyes. He sighed. His friend was fighting, spiritually and mentally, against the monster called Atlas and there was nothing Link could do about it.

Ike smiled. "You idiot...You know that...I will keep fight-ing until I die."

* * *

**Review.**


	13. Landings

**I am CRAZY to make this story while working on my AP summer assignment crap. Nintendo, Sega, and other assorted people own SSB. I'm just here to use the characters as part of my TERRIBLE story. Thankk you for all those who review this story :D I'll to make this story SHORTER AND LESS COMPLEX AND MORE INTERESTING. im sorry... :( **

**I don't know WHAT happened the last like 4 chapters... Guess i ran out of inspiration and care for the story, cuz now i reread the story and then i HAD TO FINISH IT. Oh and i lied about changing everything. I just changed the chapter #s and a few words. ;p**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15** (**i counted it right!) **

Landings

* * *

"**Hey **Link..."

The keeper of courage struggled to stand up. "What is it, Ike?"

"Take Zelda and Marth and get the hell out of here. Take them far...far away." Ike relaxed his head against the ground.

The two both glanced at the two unconcious captives still on the waiting bench. "Of course." Link nodded.

"Go now and leave me."

Despite the roaring of the train engine that was slowly coming to a halt, there was a silence between them.

"Ike..." Link's eyes filled with dread.

"I- I got captured by the Subspace a-and they did something to me." Ike twitched at the memory. "The Professor, he re-built me and tried ot replace my mind with Atlas."

Link stared at him. "Was this why I found you unscathed near the palace?"

"Y-yes." Ike closed his eyes. "Link, get away from here. From me. I can't control Atlas for long."

"But-" Link reached out to touch him.

Ike snapped back, eyes full of pain and sadness. "Go now!"

Link quickly got to his feet and stumble to Marth and Zelda. Already the princess began to stir from her spell. She blinked in confusion.

"Link!" She stood up alert.

"Princess," Link looked at Marth. "Help me with him."

The 2 began to lift Marth up when there was a low growl from behind them.

"Why...won't you just...stay quiet!" Atlas' distorted voice was strained against Ike's voice. The 2 Hylians turned to see their friend writhing in pain; he seems to be strangling himself and muttering strange curses. It lasted 2 minutes. Then there was silence.

"Ike?" Zelda had lost all of her courage and her voice became a squeak.

The mercanary picked himself up and faced the 2 Hylians. A dark and powerful arua surrounded him. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Please excuse my body host. It seems that I have not yet gain full control of him yet." It was clearly Ike's voice but there was still a slight distortion in it. It made him sound cruel."It is time to go now."

He walked over to where Link and Zelda was. He picked up Marth like a oversize rag doll and looked at Zelda.

"Princess, come with me." He gave her a stern look. "You bear the mark of the Nordic Chosen just like this boy and me. We must leave at one for the Professor and the Master."

"She won't go." Lonk grasp her hand. "She won't"

Atlas sighed. "Princess, I'll make a bargain with you." He shifted his weight to his left leg. "If you come with me, I promise no harm will come upon your friends and yourself along with complete detail of what is happening to this world, of why the Darkness is returning. I'll tell it to you and you." He glanced over to Link at the last you.

There was a dead silence as the Princess made up her mind.

"Zelda..." Link knew almost too well of her choice. "Don't. Please."

But Zelda has already made up her mind.

"Very well." Atlas entered the train door. "Give a moment or two and I will be with you."

* * *

**"Didja see that?" **Snake was still yelling through the transmitter. "Roy stabbing Master Hand and all?"


End file.
